


Shattered World

by SelfService



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer did her screams echo throughout the tower, no longer did her cries cause our hearts to freeze and stumble. Her silence hits each and every one of us. Silence from the one who used to fill up the silence with her words and fiery spirit, her laughter and her jokes. No longer was she Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A month

Bucky Pov

 

 

She was just the shell of the woman she once was. Her face that once held smiles and unbridled happiness, now only held sorrow. When she once gave love unconditionally and hugs randomly she now sat closed off to all. It had only gotten worse. She no longer ate, or moved, she just sat and stared into the emptiness. No longer did she switch between crying and screaming. No longer did her screams echo throughout the tower, no longer did her cries cause our hearts to freeze and stumble. Her silence hits each and every one of us. Silence from the one who used to fill up the silence with her words and fiery spirit, her laughter and her jokes. No longer was she Darcy.

There she sat on their bed knees pulled up to her chin her arms tucked between them. Her body coiled and pulled taunt. She sat there for hours, not moving, not seeing, and as still as stone. It had been a month since his death. It had been a month since the Hulk and Bruce Banner had left this world. A month since everything was taken from our precious Darcy. A month since we had seen her smile, or hear her laughter and felt her hugs. A month.


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell happened, Tony?” That’s a good question. What happened? How did all go to shits? How the hell were we going to fix any of this? A loud sigh passed my lips as I laid my head on the cool table....  
> "She said.. that Darcy was not fit to be a mother.".....  
> Next thing I know the table cracked underneath Bucky’s hands and a whimper came from Steve. Looking into the super soldier’s eyes I saw the pain that we all felt and shared. Then it turned into anger.  
> The bitch deserves what she has coming.

Tony Stark Pov

 

I pushed the button causing the avengers alarm to come on. She went crazy, she went crazy, and she has lost her mind. I told her not to do it. I told her that she needed time and to stay away if she had nothing good to say. I Tony Stark warned her and yet she did it anyway. She did what most of us could not. She got Darcy to move, she got Darcy to move so well that Jane is now laying on the ground while Darcy sat on top of her throwing punches left and right. Jane got Darcy to move so well that not even I could separate the two. I had tried, but had received a bite to the arm, which was bleeding. 

“Jarvis get the Avengers in here quick.” All I could do was watch. Jane’s face was losing shape. Blood was literally pouring from her nose, mouth and several cuts all over her face. Darcy had this crazed look and did not seem as if she had any thought to stopping. She shouldn't be able to have this energy. She hadn’t been eating, moving or talking. The fact that she was able to move without falling over was a thing in its self but she was punching. Physical exercise should have tired her already. She should not still be upright let alone conscious. 

Turning around as I heard the pounding footsteps behind me. Steve and Bucky were here. They stood there frozen in shock. Hearing a yelp from Jane caused them to move into action. Bucky went to Darcy catching her fists and Steve went to Jane. Bucky tried pulling Darcy away and she began to struggle. Wildly she flailed her arms about, her legs kicking air. Steve had begun to pick Jane up in his arms and as he was raising her up Darcy’s leg came with s downward strike, hitting the heel of her foot into Jane’s stomach. Jane fell back down to the floor and was screaming. The fact the she was conscious now that too in its self was a miracle and maybe not so much a miracle. You know since she's not able to be unconscious in peace but rather beaten awake. She was not in great shape.  


Bucky tried to get Darcy further away from Jane only for Darcy to all of a sudden go limp. Not expecting the dead weight Bucky no longer has a grasp on Darcy. Darcy lunges for Jane again only getting in a soft punch before she was pulled away again. This time though Darcy has a tight grasp on Jane’s ankle. Bucky is forced to lay on top of her so that she is unable to move, slowly trying to peel back her fingers. Bucky is a freaking assassin and he's on the floor playing wrestle with a woman who should not be able to stand. Finally Jane is free and Steve quickly lifts her and leaves. 

Darcy does not look happy. She’s screaming and crying and it’s so heart breaking. She sounds so devastated and lost. She screams and screams and screams until she’s not. Bucky has knocked her unconscious, how I don't know and don't plan to. He lays her down on her bed and walks over to me. He throws his hand out to help me get up, and I would have grabbed it if Darcy had not gone all crazy lady and literally caused my body to freeze. My muscles having pulled tight and rigid from the events were frozen in their positions.  


“I…I um… (cough)....I can’t….” He seems to understand and reaches down to heave me up. Allowing me to lean on him as blood rushes through my limbs and the stiffness comes out of my walk. As we walk towards the medical floor we both don't mention how my body shakes. She hit Jane, she wanted to kill Jane. She was lost to us. Our Darcy was lost. 

Hours later when we all had calmed down we sat down at the dinner table of the communal kitchen. Jane had been checked out and given medication. She was in bad condition, her eyes were both swollen shut, her whole face was swollen. Black and blue she would be for a while. She also had bruises on her stomach and a couple other places. They had to knock her out so that her body could heal. She would be this way for at least a week. Shit.

“What the hell happened, Tony?” That’s a good question. What happened? How did all go to shits? How the hell were we going to fix any of this? A loud sigh passed my lips as I laid my head on the cool table. I told her not to go. I told her not to do it. I told her that if she had nothing good to say then don’t say, but she did it anyway.

“Jane was mad because she cannot figure out how Darcy has organized her stuff, or at least that is how it started. Then she was mad because Darcy was acting this way when it had been a month. She said some things to Darcy and Darcy reacted.” Don't ask about what Jane said. Please don't ask

“What did she say Tony?” Steve’s asked with a voice so quiet I could barely hear it. He did not want to know what Jane said. 

“She said that Bruce was dead and that there was nothing that anyone could do about it and that she should move on with her life since it’s been a month.” Steve’s breath caught and there was a low growl from Bucky. 

“Then she said that Bruce would have died soon anyway because he was a monster and there would always be people who wanted to kill the monster. She said that Bruce wanted to die and that his death allowed him to be free. She said…… She said that Darcy needed to get over it and stop trying to be an attention seeker and that she needed to help her find her notes and with her work and she said that Darcy could find another man, a normal man, not a monster and” Taking a needed breath I couldn’t help but whisper the rest.

“ and that she was happy that Darcy had a miscarriage because the world did not need any more monsters and that Darcy was not fit to be a mother.”

Next thing I know the table cracked underneath Bucky’s hands and a whimper came from Steve. Looking into the super soldier’s eyes I saw the pain that we all felt and shared. Then it turned into anger. 

The bitch deserves what she has coming.


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane wakes up to a new life........with Shield

Jane’s Pov

There was this insistent beeping that was irritating the hell out of me. Why the hell wouldn’t it shut up already? Wait is that one of the machines? Wait where is Darcy she should be waking me up in case this is something important. Quickly I tried to peel my eyes open. My body hurt like I was hit with a truck. Ouch , ouch, owww. What happened? Why am I in so much pain?  
Darcy. I … oh shoot I went off on her yesterday, was it yesterday? Oh man I said stuff that I didn’t mean. I was just so angry and Thor broke up with me. I was just stressed out. She’ll forgive me when I go to apologize. Then she can apologize for hitting me so hard. Jeeze she didn’t need to go crazy like that. I’ll just go apologize and then everything will be back to normal. Everything will be just fine.  
Looking around I noticed that everything was moving. What is going on? Where am I? What? Everything stopped. There was what sounded like a door closing. Suddenly there was light blinding me. Two pairs of hands were moving me out into the…outside?  
“Where am I?”  
Looking around I recognized Coulson standing by my side.  
“Coulson what is going on?” The way he looked at me caused a tremor to go down my back. He looked at me as if he was murdering me with his eyes. What. What is going on?  
“You are being moved to Shield’s medical wing. You are not welcome within the Stark or Avengers tower as well as no longer apart of Stark enterprise. Your research and lab equipment has all been moved and you will now be working for and funded by Shield." That definitely was not Coulson. Looking from the stranger to Coulson I couldn't help but ask.  
“Why Coulson. How can they do that? We had a contract and I don’t want to work for shield.”Again it was not Coulson who answered. Why did this guy keep answering questions that were not addressed to him?  
“It seems that it would be better for your safety that you remain at Shield. It also seems that the Avengers are not happy with you and no longer wish to affiliate with you.” Not even paying attention to the speaker I stared at Coulson. If possible his eyes became icier.  
“But I am the creator of the bifrost and I met Thor first. How can you guys just toss me around? This is a breaking of contract. This is not legal. I’ll sue you.”  
“You can try suing but I would advise against that. In turn we can and will sue you for harming a member of stark enterprises as well as a member of the Avengers. You can sue all you want but in the end it would be for not. You are lucky that Shield is willing to take you in and fund you.” Who was this man?  
"How could this happen? I am a wanted scientist how could Stark just throw me out? I'm not asking you, I'm asking Coulson."  
“It seems that no one is happy with the way you have treated Miss Darcy. Fury is actually upset with you right now as well. I would suggest that you take time to heal and work for Shield with no problems.”   
"I said that I was not addressing you. I am asking Coulson."They wheeled me into a white room that lacked any sort of life or color.  
Coulson who had followed me into the room reached over and touched a male nurse’s shoulder, who was setting up medical equipment.  
“Sorry about the last minute notice but she was previously a drug addict and because of that she cannot have any drugs. This was not in her file but we wouldn’t want her to fall off the wagon would we?”  
With that Coulson walked out of the room.


End file.
